Come Back Home
by Bikpoptrash
Summary: Barry Allen x Reader Summary: Barry leaves and doesn't come home for an entire month leaving you worried and scared


You woke to an empty bed; no Barry. You frowned at the emptiness but got up nonetheless. Grabbing the nearest shirt of Barry's, you slip it on and walk to the bathroom. You wash up before walking out to the kitchen and over to the counter; No note. You looked around confused. Barry wouldn't leave without telling you. Wether it be waking you just to tell you, a note, a text or even a voicemail.

You just shrugged it off and opened the fridge, grabbing the milk and putting it on the counter then grabbing a bowl, a spoon and your favorite cereal from the cabinet. You poured your milk and cereal and ate in silence. After, you walked to your closet and chose an outfit to wear.

You tied your shoelace, got up and put on your denim jacket that hung next to your purse which you grabbed along with your keys and stepped out of your small and cozy apartment, locked the door and making your way outside of the building.

Making your way over to Jitters to order "The Flash" as you knew you were going to have a long day. While you waited you spotted Iris who walked past you until you stopped her.

"Hey" You said, grabbing her attention from her phone which she locked and put in her coat pocket, looking up at you with a friendly smile.

"Hey what're you doing here?" She asked

"I'm here for coffee and was going to bring Barry some at work but I called earlier on my way here and they said he wasn't in today. So yeah, I can't know for sure if he's there actually. Have you heard from him?" You asked but she shook her head

"Oh it's okay. Just that he left this morning not telling me where he would be."

"Oh... Well if I see him I will definetly let him know that you're worried."

"Thanks Iris."

"Yeah no problem. And as much as I like chatting with you I need to get going."

"Oh yeah! Of course. Bye"

"Bye"

You had a long day of course like any other day. You sighed as you put your name tag in your bag and put your jacket on. Grabbing your car keys you walked to your car, hopped in and drove home.

You quickly opened the door so that you could lecture your boyfriend who you hoped was home. You took off your shoes and looked for his only to not find his there. Now you were really worried.

You walked and set your stuff down on the dining table as you slowly made your way around.

"Barry?" No reply.

"Barry are you home?" Still no reply.

You walked to your room hoping that he was in there sleeping but when you opened the door he wasn't. Now you were worried that he might be missing so you grabbed your car keys and quickly made your way to your car and drove to the police department immediately.

When you got to the deparment you looked for Joe. You were frantically looking around when a hand was put on your shoulder and you turned around to see Joe.

"Joe! Goodness Ive been looking for you."

"I can tell." He said with a chuckle.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Barry. He left really early this morning without a note and I figured he would be home when I got home from work but I got home and he wasn't home so now I think he's gone missing." You finished and he didn't look concerned.

"Wait...Do you know where he is?"

"Barry's fine. You don't need to worry."

"Well then where is he?"

"I'm sorry Y/n. I really am but he asked me to not tell you."

"Joe please. I just need to know where he is so I don't worry so please." You pleaded and he looked like he was in thought for a while before he finally spoke again.

"He's at my place. Didn't tell me why he was gonna stay but I didn't ask." He told you.

You thought for a while and all the horrible possibilities only came to light.

Was he tired of me? Did he need some space? Did I do something wrong? Etc.

You took some steps back, saying goodnight to Joe before turning on your heels and walked to the elevator. You drove home, still thinking negatively with tears in your eyes.

"What did I do?" You whispered to yourself before stepping onto the throttle pedal and speeding up, trying to get home faster.

You were finally home and was currently pacing around your living room. You took your phone out of your pocket and called Barry. You waited for it to ring only to get his voicemail. You tried to get to him several times before giving up and leaving him a message.

"Hey Joe told me that you were over at his place for some unknown reason...and...if I did anything I'm sorry. Just come talk to me and let's figure it out." You stopped

"Yeah just call me back. And come back home." You wiped the tears before tossing it onto the couch and made your way to your room.

You acted like it as every other night and got ready for bed by 10. You crawled into bed, cold, and wrapped yourself up with the blanket to keep yourself warm.

You kept tossing and turning before finally just laying on your back and stared at the darkness.

Slowly a tear made it way down your face. You didn't wipe it or anything and let it fall.


End file.
